


HOSTAGE

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #BodyBag, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Borderline Personality Disorder, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, Gore, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Rebellion, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Sexuality Crisis, Technology, Tumblr: antisepticice, Unrequited Love, Violence, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dark angel that fell from the sky to take what was his.





	HOSTAGE

Jack stumbled out of a bar, giggling with a girl beside him. They were both drunk off their asses, but they didn't care. 

"Duuude! You fuckin' suck at singing!" Kaya snorted, covering her nose as they walked to an alleyway. 

"Shh." Jack laughed again before pushing Kaya against a wall to kiss her. His lips went against hers smoothly, almost perfect. After a while, there was sounds down the alleyway. 

"M-maybe we should go." Kaya looked down the alleyway where the sounds echoed at. Before Kaya knew it, she stared up at Jack before trying to speak. Her neck was being slit, but no one was in front of Kaya. Only Jack was. 

"Kaya?!" Her body fell to the ground, dragging against the hall as her body fell. Kaya's eyes were wide open, her arm was slightly turned and her wrist was purple. "Fuck." Jack looked down the alleyway, but turned around as soon as he heard scrapping. He turned around and felt a hand against his mouth and a knife to his throat. Jack heard chuckling in his ears, as the unknown person moved to the back of the building. The bar was closing up, so not many people were around to save his ass. 

"God..."

The man pressed Jack against the wall, moving in front of him. His hand was still covering the humans mouth. "Fuck, I'm glad I got to you before that demon did." Jack gave off a confused look, knitting his eyebrows.

"You gotta promise me you won't scream if I remove my hand," The man raised his eyebrows. "Alright?" 

Jack nodded, maybe he would remove his hand and let him go. He let go of Jack, watching the man inhale and exhale. 

"W-what's your name?" Because that seemed appropriate, right?

"Anti." 

"I take it you already...uh...know mine?" Jack cleared his throat, looking around to find a way to escape. 

"Of course." Anti smirked, putting the knife away, hoping he wouldn't need it. "I've protected you since you were an infant. I protected your mom and your mothers mom. But of course, being loved comes with a...price." 

"W-what?" Jack swallowed nervously. Anti's eyes dropped from Jack's eyes to his throat. He chuckled before putting both of his hands pointer fingers on Jack's head to show him what he's been through. Jack's eyes were forced shut. What he saw ripped his heart apart. He felt bad for this dude. The first person he protected died in his arms, he even fell in love with her. The second person he protected murdered him because Anti loved him too. The other two, who were Jack's mom and his mothers ma, they're still alive, but he was kicked out of heaven, forced to become a demon. Anti removed his hands, watching Jack inhale quickly and open his eyes out of shock. Anti's eyes were fading from his normal green eyes to black. 

"I want to protect you, Jack." 

"You fuckin' killed Kaya! I don't know what or who you are, but I can't--" Jack was gonna sneak his way away from 

"She was gonna kill you." Anti stepped back to give the boy space. "She had a knife in her hand when you two were makin' out." Jack was silent until he heard a cop yell for other cops. Fuck. 

"A-anti?" Jack looked at the fallen angel like he was Jack had no other choice but TO ask for help. "What do we do?" Anti put Jack's hoodie up for him before walking out. 

"Keep looking down." Once they walked out, the cops stopped them. Shit shit shit. Jack was so boned holy shit. 

"Hey! What are you doin' here?" He pointed the flashlight at Anti. 

"Just leaving work." Anti smiled before passing by the cops and letting go of Jack's hands. Jack was shaking and Anti didn't know what to do. He looked at Jack, trying to calm him in anyway he could. "Listen, I'm sorry. If that's what you wanted to hear. I'll...be gone."

"Anti, wait." Jack grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me, alright? I hardly know you, but be safe with me."

"Jack," Anti started to say something, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He looked down at the boy, who's blue eyes looked into Anti's green ones. His hoodie was falling off his left shoulder from touching Anti's shoulder. Jack's hair was a mess and he was stressed. He was still drunk, so maybe this was all just a fucked up dream to him. "Fine." Jack smiled lightly before getting in the car, Anti sitting in the passenger seat. Hours passed, Jack and Anti entered his apartment, setting his keys down and taking off their shoes and coats. 

"I'm...tired. I'll be upstairs resting. Just wake me up if you need anything, Anti." Jack was gonna run up the stairs before he stopped at the bottom step. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome, Sean."


End file.
